<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Ladybug 50 Kissing Prompts by DarknessWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946282">Miraculous Ladybug 50 Kissing Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWolf/pseuds/DarknessWolf'>DarknessWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 Kissing Prompts, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Tags May Change, friendship relationships - Freeform, romantic relationships, writing prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWolf/pseuds/DarknessWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Kissing Prompts with Miraculous Ladybug ships(Romance, Platonic and/or Friendship)</p>
<p>With this: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts</p>
<p>AUs might be involved. Crossover with other fandoms might be involved. </p>
<p>I will use the number of which prompts I will use but it won’t be in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kissing Prompts #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Marinette &amp; Tikki)</p>
<p>“Marinette?” A small red creature said as the blue tinted black haired girl buried her face in her arms.</p>
<p>“Yes Tikki?” Marinette said as she peeks out to look at Tikki.</p>
<p>Tikki frowns. “Are you okay? You look really tired.”</p>
<p>Marinette blinks before lifting her head off her arms.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m just stressed over my homeworks.”</p>
<p>Tikki smiles sadly at Marinette before she gets an idea. She flew toward Marinette. She then stop at front of her.</p>
<p>“What?” Marinette said with concern laced her tone.</p>
<p>Tikki slyly smiles at her before launches her small kiss storm on Marinette’s face(specifically her freckles).</p>
<p>Marinette lets out a surprise noise before starts to giggles uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Tikki! Stahp that!” She giggles as Tikki kisses her freckles all over.</p>
<p>Finally, Tikki stops kissing her freckles and studied Marinette’s expression.</p>
<p>Marinette covers her mouth to surpass her giggles. </p>
<p>“Take a break, Marinette. Or I will kiss your face once again.” Tikki said teasingly. </p>
<p>Marinette snickers softly and nods. </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! I will take a break.”</p>
<p>Tikki praises herself for doing a good job to making Marinette takes a break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissing Prompts #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Juleka x Rose)</p>
<p>Rose stares at Juleka as she tunes her guitar. Why did Rose stare at Juleka? Juleka have no idea. She stares at her for twenty minutes.</p>
<p>Juleka gulps nervously as she tuned her guitar once again. Juleka want to ask Rose about her staring but decided to against it.</p>
<p>...Rose’s stare makes her feel nervous for some reason. Why is she staring at her? Did she do something wrong?</p>
<p>“Juleka.” Juleka slightly jumped at the gentle call of her name and look up to meet Rose’s bluebell eyes. Since when Rose gets close to her?</p>
<p>Juleka blinks once, twice. Rose’s face held indescribable expression. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Juleka said, praying to whose is there that she doesn’t sounds nervous as heck. </p>
<p>Rose still stares at her before her eyes shifted down for a moment before turning her focus back to Juleka. Juleka isn’t sure what do she want from her. </p>
<p>Rose began to lean forward, eyes slowly closing. Juleka’s breath hitched as Rose is dangerously close to her face. Juleka can feel her cheek burning up. </p>
<p>Juleka then can feel Rose’s lips against her own lips. She closed her eyes in silent pleasure. A soft hum.</p>
<p>Juleka soon feel very disappointed when Rose pulls back after five minutes of the small kiss they recently have. Bluebell eyes met reddish brown eyes. A minute, another minute. Rose lets out a small squeak and leans farther away from Juleka. </p>
<p>“S-sorry. I just got an urge to kiss you...” </p>
<p>Juleka just blinked. What? Rose was staring at her because she want to kiss her? Rose’s cheek is very rosy as she averted her eyes from Juleka’s eyes. </p>
<p>Juleka isn’t sure what just came over her because she just grasped her cheeks and leans toward her face to catch her lips once again. Juleka is very aware that she uses teeth but she hardly cares about that when she heard Rose yelps. </p>
<p>Juleka shifted her hands from her cheeks to back of her neck and head. Rose makes a muffled sound like a groan or something. Juleka can feel herself shivering from that sound alone and she want more.</p>
<p>A gentle bite on her lower lips(No matter how much Juleka wants to, she will not leaves marks on her until Rose gives her permission.) draws out another groan from small pink-loving girl. </p>
<p>Rose then shuffled in goth girl’s arms. Then Juleka feels hands on her arms, slightly pushing her arms off. Juleka doesn’t want to pull away but she would respects Rose’s wishes. </p>
<p>Juleka pulls away, not before licking her lower lips, and stares at Rose’s red face. Juleka then giggled softly.</p>
<p>“You could have asked me for kisses.”</p>
<p>Juleka have no idea where the fuck did her confidence came from but she don’t mind being confident once in a while if it earns her Rose making adorable sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kissing Prompts #43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Marinette X Kagami)</p>
<p>Small noise of ticks from a clock filled the room, but that was only sound in the workroom of a certain 20 years old designer who currently has her head burrows into endless sea of fabrics and threads. </p>
<p>In other words, Marinette Dupain-Cheng the upcoming fashion designer is working on a big commission for Jagged Stone. She isn’t sure how long had she been on this commission. A quick glance at the polka dotted clock tells her that she need to make dinner. </p>
<p>She stopped the sewing machine and leaned backward. She then stretched her back and feel her bones popping. She then stands up and walked out her workroom. </p>
<p>When she entered the kitchen, she noted that Kagami isn’t home yet. She then turned the stovetop on and grabbed the skillet and chopping boards to prepare the tonight dinner. </p>
<p>Only 10 minutes later when she heard a jiggling sounds and front door opening. “Welcome home, Kagami.” Marinette called out  as she keeps her focus on the skillet with a couple of vegetables and small chicken cubes.</p>
<p>“Marinette,” A pair of strong arms warps around Marinette’s abdomen. “I’m surprised to see you out of your workroom.” Marinette stifles a chuckle. “Kagami.” She whined. “I do come out occasionally!”</p>
<p>Kagami grins against her black hair that was tied into messy bun. “What are you making?” Kagami asked as she eyed the skillet. “Chicken stir fry.” Marinette answers as she begins to stirring the vegetables and chicken. “Give me eight more minutes, it will be ready.”  Kagami nods before pressing a kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s head. </p>
<p>Marinette smiles shyly as Kagami moves away from Marinette to change out her business clothes(black fencing uniform; she’s a fencing teacher after all).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I did say that it won’t be in order.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kissing Prompts #44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m 95% sure that I’m very obsessed with JuleRose ship...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Juleka x Rose)</p>
<p>Juleka once again finds herself trapped in a school closet when there’s an Akuma outside rampaging around. </p>
<p>Only, she’s not alone.</p>
<p>Juleka sighs softly as she glanced at the small girl that stands close to her since they’re trapped in a dim light closet. She doesn’t know what’s Akuma’s name was or what is their power. She doesn’t know nor care. </p>
<p>She want it to be over so she can get away. Not like she doesn’t like being close to Rose! It’s just she doesn’t like that she basically invading her personal spaces. Plus it’s quite dark in here.</p>
<p>Juleka is painfully aware of their positions. Rose’s arms are leaning against Juleka’s chest, her left leg wedged in between Juleka’s thighs. Juleka’s right arm is under Rose’s left arm and her left arm is placed above Rose’s head. Their chest are so close that it’s nearly impossible for them to turn around in the spot.</p>
<p>Juleka can only pray that Ladybug and Chat Noir to hurry up and get it over with. Rose just stay there, uncertain about something. Juleka does not know. And she sometimes doesn’t like not knowing. </p>
<p>Juleka slightly jumped when Rose shifted her arms a little. “Sorry. It’s little uncomfortable in here.” Rose said with soft voice, which it’s little unusual for her this quiet. After all, Rose is happening to be naturally loud. </p>
<p>Juleka sigh softly. “I wish that heroes would hurry up.”</p>
<p>Rose looks up with her big bluebell eyes with little of light from bottom of the closet door. “Are you okay?” Rose asked. Juleka nods once. “I’m fine. Like you said, just little uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>Rose nods slowly as her eyes glanced downcast. She looks up again.</p>
<p>Juleka isn’t sure what Rose was doing but when Rose closes the distance between their lips, her head is immediately filled up with sensation of fluffy cottons. Juleka didn’t register the cautious side of the kiss until Rose pulled back quickly and refused to look at Juleka; buried her face into her own hands. </p>
<p>Juleka blinks confusedly as she stares at the petite girl who accidentally burrows herself into Juleka’s space. Juleka then moved her right hand from under Rose’s left arm to her cheek; making Rose lets out a small squeak. </p>
<p>“Hey... Look at me, please?” Juleka softly asked to Rose. “Why are you so hesitating?”</p>
<p>Rose stayed in her hands for few minutes before peeking out from her hands. “Because I don’t know if you are truly comfortable with doing this with me.” </p>
<p>Juleka was taken back by that response. She doesn’t know why would Rose say- oh. It’s because they’re literally in a dimmed school closet. They’re basically in each other’s personal spaces. While the positions they are in at that time was quite uncomfortable, Juleka is fine with kissing her in the dark. Well, not really in complete dark but you get the idea. </p>
<p>Juleka smiled softly at Rose. “I’m okay with this. Sure, I’m uncomfortable at the moment but that’s because of the awkward position we were in. I’m truly okay with kissing you.” </p>
<p>Rose slowly moves her hands down before grabbing Juleka’s right wrist. Rose sighs softly and once again closed the distance between them. The timidity is still there but Juleka is okay with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>